callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wunderwaffe DG-3
The Wunderwaffe DG-3 (or known as the Second Waffle Gun), is a weapon in the hit Call of Duty game, Call of Duty: World At War. It is just like the Wunderwaffe DG-2, but has a couple of changes put into it. Creation The Wunderwaffe DG-2 plans of the Nazi Empire were beginning to enter a rush. As Nazi Germany began to lose the war in 1943, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 had to be created- fast. But, in June 1941, Adolf Hitler agreed with Dr Richtofen and Dr Maxis (the creators of the Wunderwaffe DG-2), can reveal the plans, but only to a close ally. Somebody secretive, somebody who wasn't going to reveal the plans. So, on June 30th 1941, Dr Richtofen called Hirohito (Emporer Showa) and Takeo (from Shi No Numa). Now the Japanese Empire had a toy to create. The Japanese, however, could create the Wunderwaffe much more easily since they were not at war with America and they did own Manchria and most of China. They created the Wunderwaffe DG-3 in December 1942. Differenced from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-3 has very few differences to the original concept. One difference is that the weapon is Japanese. This is a list of different uses of the Wunderwaffe DG-3 to it's original art: *It has double the ammo of it's original creation, containing 30 bullets. *It is considerably lighter than the original gun, making transport much more easier. *It has six bullets in one clip, instead of the original three. *It is capable of shooting through thin metal and travel through water for longer distances. *It can kill twenty enemies in one shot. *It reloads a little bit quicker than the DG-2 version. *In Call of Duty: WaW Multiplayer, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 cannot be picked up by the enemy when killed. *In Multiplayer, it can have an irregular positioned scope on it for better accuracy and longer distance. *It can be obtainable off a wall in Zombie Trench, unlike the DG-2 in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. *It looks incredibly cooler Uses The Wunderwaffe DG-3 was used in only three battles, in the Battle of Makin Atoll (although it wasn't very succesful as it wasn't fully finished), the Battle of Peleliu and the Battle of Okinawa. It was also used in the Second Battle of Okinawa and several other campaigns and Operations afterwards. Makin Atoll Useage On Makin Atoll, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 was first released, but they were tricky prototypes. The Wunderwaffe DG-3 was employed only to commander officers stationed on the island. They used the Wunderwaffe is secrecy, firing from under cover of marsh and water, making sure they were aiming above the water. Overall, the Wunderwaffe killed 17 People in one shot and 45 people all together. The Americans were not even aware of the weapon's existence. The Wunderwaffe, however, became unstable and killed one of it's owners, by electrifing the Officer holding it. Battle of Peleliu In the Battle of Peleliu, the Wunderwaffe endured serious service. They used the Wunderwaffe to defend every metre of their land on Peleliu. The Wunderwaffe was still used in secrecy. It was never used up at the front line or inside trenches. It was used inside the caves of Peleliu. The Wunderwaffe made a new record of most kills with one bullet with 1,967 kills with one shot. Overall, the Wunderwaffe killed 314 million Americans. Battle of Okinawa Okinawa, a major battle in World War II, Okinawa is part of Japan, the homeland of the Japanese Empire. The Wunderwaffe saw it's second biggest service in Japanese history. The Wunderwaffe was used in every squadron, every division, every rifle squad, every unit of soldiers. The Wunderwaffe was used. Over 2000 Wunderwaffes were used in the Battle of Okinawa. They were used in Trenches, in raids, in defences, almost everywhere, Japan was desperate. In the fanon in which this weapon applies, the Third Reich still exists and is starting to push back into the U.S.S.R (Russia). The Wunderwaffe was overused in this battle. Overall, the Wunderwaffe killed 1,789 American servicemen and 132 Navy personal. The Wunderwaffe was descovered by the Americans but did not know how it killed, only the appearence of it. Second Battle of Okinawa The Assault on Okinawa, Japan's turning point against the Americans. The Wunderwaffe was reintroduced in the invasion. It was used to clear out Okinawan traitors from caves an spiderholes. Until the alliegence with the Okinawians on July 27th 1945, the Japanese had killed a staggering 987 Okinawians with the Wunderwaffe. It was used well against the americans and remained quite hidden, but the Americans were willing to descover what the Wunderwaffe was and what it did. By the end of the Second Battle of Okinawa, the Wunderwaffe had killed 1986 Army servicemen. Trivia *Although the weapon is Japanese, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 is a German name, because the Wunderwaffle original plans came from Germany *It was only used three times in WWII (in this Fanon), during the Battle of Okinawa, the Battle Peleliu and the Battle of Makin Atoll. *This article was made before Der Riese came out, as strangely, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ is almost exactly the same as this Wunderwaffe DG-3. Category:Weapons